Witch Hunter For Hire
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: When things were getting bad for the Hades' Party, Fenrich ended up calling in reinforcements from another realm. Suffice to say, the witch hunter's appearance in the Netherworld only agitates Valvatorez to the point where he's downright hostile…For 30 Day Disgaea Challenge.


**Witch Hunter For Hire **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 4. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. I do own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle though.**

**Summary: When things were getting bad for the Hades' Party, Fenrich ended up calling in reinforcements from another realm. Suffice to say, the witch hunter's appearance in the Netherworld only agitates Valvatorez to the point where he's downright hostile… **

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich with implied OC (Virtue)/Fenrich **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst and Friendship with a hint of Romance **

**Warning: Despair and unintentional OOC **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 13 is Valvatorez and Fenrich). I'm not doing all of them FYI. This is technically a sequel to Silent Pact where the drama between Valvatorez and Fenrich first started (since the issue with Axel is dealt with).**

* * *

Perhaps Fenrich should have gotten more sleep when he had the chance. Recruiting the delinquent Raspberyl allowed things to calm down again but who knows what would happen within the next couple of weeks. If they were not dealing with Axel getting kicked off the president seat by some other character then they had to deal with those strong particles from Fear the Great.

That battle that caused Fenrich to be in a coma for a week was only the beginning. Even when Valvatorez was drinking blood again, he wasn't getting his strength back to where he once was. It was almost like Valvatorez couldn't get his Tyrant powers back. He couldn't solo these monsters and the group kept coming out injured (and some of the soldiers that backed up Valvatorez were getting killed now. It wasn't a pretty sight for the younger members like Emizel and Fuka who never actually had to see the common soldier that wasn't a Prinny get killed in battle). And this wasn't something that could be solved by going to the hospital. Death may have been cheap but when you lose too much blood, there isn't much healers can do.

Fenrich feared that if they were having problems now, then there would be huge casualties. To the steward, the demons that were dying were expandable units but if someone important to Valvatorez were killed in battle.

He ended up having to resort to asking for reinforcements from his past. Fenrich made it clear that he didn't want to talk about his past, but with the way things are, he needed someone powerful to help take down the enemies. He needed someone that he could easily order around or manipulate. He needed someone…that didn't hate him.

Fenrich wasn't the type of person to use the phone in the Hades' prison. Looking around before dialing on the phone, he leaned against the wall and made the call.

"…Hey…I would like to hire a witch hunter…yeah…its me…I know I can't hire anyone…that's why I want you to send The Witch Hunter of Patience here…things are not doing well in the Netherworld. Look, I'll pay you whatever you want just send him here! Fine…bye."

Fenrich growled slamming the phone. How was he going to explain to Valvatorez when the backup shows up tomorrow?

The werewolf wouldn't have to explain though because of how the person he hired was very direct. The Dimension Guide wasn't expecting anyone to come from the outside but given how these new presidents were not even from this Netherworld, she shouldn't have been caught off guard.

"Someone hired me to help." Was all the person told her.

"Umm…I can't let you in if you don't tell me who sent you here…"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Mutt."

"Huh?"

"There's only one Mutt in this Netherworld. Bring the Mutt here so he can confirm that I was sent here from the witch hunter realm."

"HEY! I WAS SENT TO YOU FUCKING JERK! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!"

One person wasn't enough as someone forced her way through the dimension gate causing the Prinnies nearby to be scattered. The girl was dark skinned with dark pink hair (where one can assume she was Arabian). She looked like a Christmas tree with her red and green color choice. It was hard to tell if the girl was a robot with how metallic her Christmas colored dress was (it even had lights glowing like the Christmas lights were plugged into her) or an alien with those weird antennas sticking out of her head. She landed right next to the first person who she proceeded to hit with her staff in the back.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME! I'M YOUR FUCKING PARTNER! WE DO THINGS TOGETHER!"

"Because I was the only one hired."

"NONSENSE! THE MUTT KNEW WE GO AS A PAIR!"

"…I wouldn't follow you though if the contractor wanted you to go alone."

The noise was too much for the Hades' Prison. Normally Fenrich would have been the first person to go straight to the gate to see what was going on, but it was Valvatorez along with Artina to be amongst the first to go quiet down whoever was cursing.

"Is there a problem?" The vampire questioned the gatekeeper.

"Umm…these people said they were hired by someone here in Hades for a job."

Valvatorez raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Correction, it was only me. This…thing just trailed after me."

"Virtue…that's not nice you fucking jerk…" The alien girl murmured to herself.

Valvatorez got a glimpse of the person that was apparently hired by someone in his Hades'. It was obviously a human…a very strong one that was able to make it to the Netherworld unscratched especially with everyone that had been happening recently. He was a brunette with green eyes and wore a red trench coat that went all the way down to his rear. If one looked behind him, the back of his coat would expose a golden butterfly. He had dark brown pants that matched with his red trench coat and a burgundy colored scarf that covered his mouth. He meant busy in the Netherworld but…

"Who was your contractor?"

"My boss was being vague but I'm pretty sure she said the Mutt. There's only one Mutt here in the Netherworld and I need to find him."

Immediately the two knew whom Virtue was talking about.

"Mr. Vampire, I think he's talking about Mr. Werewolf."

"…What do you need from Fenrich?"

"Oh yeah, that was his name." The human responded sarcastically. "Like I said. My boss hired me because the Mutt contacted her. He specifically asked for me to come down here and deal with some demons. Apparently everyone here is too weak to deal with the new problem and that's why I'm hired."

Valvatorez continued to glare at his arrogant human who dare say that he was weak. Sure things weren't looking so great but it was nothing he or his comrades couldn't overcome. To come in here saying they were weak was an insult.

"…Leave."

Artina gasped seeing the Prinny Instructor's eyes turn red almost immediately. Normally he wouldn't get angry this easily from such a provoking statement.

"No one from Hades hired you. You may go back to wherever you came from."

The human just crossed his arms annoyed. "I did not come all the way from the witch hunter realm to be sent back either by a prank or miscommunication. I take my job seriously and since you know that someone here hired me, I'm not leaving."

It was clear that Valvatorez did not like this Virtue person. When the words "witch hunter" came out of his mouth he immediately flung his cape revealing his sword.

"Oh, so you're a witch hunter! That explains why you would assume that there were problems here huh?"

"Mr. Vampire…I think you should calm down." Artina mumbled as she gently touched his shoulder.

He didn't fling her back or anything but he wasn't going to back down until both of the witch hunters were gone. The human angered him more than anyone. Perhaps dealing with one human that tried to destroy earth wasn't bad enough. Why did a witch hunter who was a human have to come down here? Weren't most witch hunters of the demon race?

"You looking for a fight?" Virtue questioned as he revealed a silver gunblade from his sheath. "Because I don't like wasting my time with people who are not my clients."

"If it's a fight you want-"

"OH LOOK VIRTUE! I SEE THE MUTT!"

Well there wasn't going to be an epic battle after all. Fenrich finally showed up after thinking of a good plan to take the witch hunter and then explain to Valvatorez what was going on. Of course seeing as how his lord encountered Virtue first, the plan immediately fell apart when he saw them together.

"Oh…"

Virtue just chuckled putting his sword away before Valvatorez could get his out and stab him in the back.

"You're seven and ten minutes late Mutt. I should kill you right now for making me wait. You know I don't like getting calls from that damn elf about a job!"

The werewolf should have retaliated with a snarky comment but it was Fenrich who flinched at the same words he normally use to threaten the Prinnies on a regular basis. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that in the area.

"Mr. Werewolf?"

Fenrich regained his composure rather quickly though and growled. "I had some things I needed to attend to before meeting you. I would say you were seven minutes early."

"You are still ten seconds late. A witch hunter who is late to the job doesn't deserve the money or praise."

"YEAH! I CAN CALCULATE THE EXACT TIME YOU FUCKING MUTT!" The alien added.

"Jingle, shut up."

"Oh…"

"I hope you explain what the problem is here. I want to end this job as soon as possible before I head back to my own _**important**_ mission."

Virtue made it apparent that he was a busy man. Whatever he was doing before Fenrich called must have been about that thing…

"Halt!" Valvatorez called out refusing to be ignored. "Fenrich, what is the meaning of this?!"

Oh he was mad…this was going to be hard to get out of…

"My lord I can explain."

"Well you better hurry before I kick this witch hunter out of Hades!"

The brunette chuckled seeing the vampire react like a child being lied to. It was amusing to say the least.

"Mutt, stop beating around the bush and just tell this idiot that you hired me because you didn't have any confidence in anyone's power here to handle the situation."

Shots fired.

"You will not refer to Lord Valvatorez as an idiot. Say that again and not only will I not fire you, but I will slice your throat so you won't make those derogatory statements again!"

"Oh? Now you have a reason to speak up now. It's good that you have someone to cling to in your miserable life."

"Fenrich, who is this son of a bitch?"

Valvatorez was really angry right now so Fenrich had to choose his words carefully, but no matter what he said, his lord was not going to like his answer.

"…Virtue is…my…" He paused as if he didn't know how to answer it.

"The Mutt was a former student of mine." Virtue ended up finishing the sentence. "He's a witch hunter like me, but of course he had to be the rebellious little shit and leave after he found true love or something."

"I'm pretty sure he said true power…" Jingle corrected to Virtue who honestly didn't care how he worded the sentence.

Artina tilted her head in confusion. Fenrich was a witch hunter?

"…Is that true Fenrich?"

"…It is my lord…I left the witch hunters over 400 years ago when I met you. I didn't think I would need to contact them again but right now, we're not going to be making any progress the way we are now. Those enemies are getting stronger and the casualties are starting to show…"

"In other words the Mutt thinks that if he hired me then I'll help him without asking for anything in return." He scowled. "And I ask you Mutt, why would I help you after you walked out on everyone 400 years ago?

"That is…"

"The witch hunters take you werewolf scum in so you wouldn't be caught by those goblins and we were the ones that trained you to be independent. How do you repay us though you damn Mutt? You fail at the academy! You can't work in a guild because you couldn't even cooperate with the other dogs and then when you're actually decent going solo as a mercenary, you mess that up by being a stupid teenager and running off with the first demon that was not only gullible but could actually stand up against the witch hunters if our boss attempted to drag you back."

Way to slam a backstory into one paragraph. Jingle noted that her partner who was normally calm and sarcastic raised his voice the more he listed off of why Fenrich sucked so much as a witch hunter and why he shouldn't help him in the first place. Perhaps they should leave before things got out of hand.

"And at the end of the day, you think I'm going to forget what happened and be all happy and forgiving. I'm not Fredrick so you better think twice before you call again."

Fenrich would have interrupted it at some point but he couldn't get a word in when Virtue went off on him. He didn't expect the brunette to do so in front of Valvatorez in the worse way possible. Not only did Virtue spill to Valvatorez and that damn angel of his past but it also showed how foolish he was to even call Virtue in the first place…because he honestly thought he would be able to talk alone…

The brunette just sighed seeing he wasn't going to get a response from Fenrich. "And that's our backstory."

Valvatorez really wanted to kill this witch hunter. _How is that a backstory? You just attacked Fenrich and his species! _

"Mr. Vampire?"

_And he's not even saying anything! Fenrich, why won't you say anything to this bastard?_

"Despite that though, I can't turn down a job even though I do not respect you." Virtue continued. "When a witch hunter is given a job, they get it job. You don't get to pick and choose."

"I…I…"

Artina glanced at Fenrich and could see the hurt expression he was trying to hide. He looked like a kicked puppy ready to go back into the doghouse after that firm scolding.

"We don't need you." The former Tyrant spoke up as he took out his sword. "As I was saying, you two witch hunters will leave now. You are not welcome in Hades!"

Again Virtue sighed hearing the vampire's voice.

"Its like you didn't even listen to what I just said." He slowly reached for his sheath and stopped. "You know, we got requests from demons from multiple Netherworlds asking for the assassination of Tyrant Valvatorez." He smirked seeing how the mighty have fallen given his appearance 400 years ago. "Tyrant Valvatorez: An insanely powerful vampire that jumped from Netherworld to Netherworld killing anyone in sight. The weak that stayed behind were killed and the strong fell in battle. Only two reported cases of demons surviving your assaults came to us. Of course only one of them asked for your assassination."

"…It wasn't President Hugo was it?"

It was like Virtue finally noticed the angel girl beside the vampire and chuckled. "No. President Hugo was a noble demon of course I hear how he got upstaged by an idiot here."

If Emizel heard that, he would have hit him with some magic, and it would be even more embarrassing to hear how the seat keeps being taken by a young demon from another Netherworld.

"We thought that Fenrich could handle it. In fact the demon specifically asked for Fenrich to handle him since he was so good at taking out most of the high-ranking criminals of the universe. Of course, he goes with him and of course we can't do anything about it because we have more important things to do."

"You mean you just didn't want to get your ass kicked by Tyrant Valvatorez." Fenrich corrected. He wouldn't stand up for himself but whenever Valvatorez got insulted he was the first to fight back.

"Tch, I've been searching for The Great Evil for a while. Don't use that tone on me you pathetic Mutt. You had one job and you still fucked that up."

"ENOUGH!"

Valvatorez's eyes remained red the entire time and at this point he probably would have went into his full form.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANCE! YOU WILL NOT INSULT MY COMRADE ANY LONGER!"

Before Fenrich or Artina could ease his anger, he charged Virtue with his sword at blinding speed. Normally Valvatorez was calm and graceful in battle but at the moment he was swinging his sword with blinding range. When did Virtue take out his gunblade? Probably within the chaos as he easily blocked the Prinny Instructor's sword…

"Oh, so your powers have fallen quite a bit…the way you are now, you're not going to beat me."

The two jumped back as Valvatorez attempted a hurricane slash. That was easily cut to size though as Virtue's eyes glowed for a minute before having a single slash cut at the vampire's hand forcing him to unarm him.

"Lord Val!"

"Valvatorez!"

Valvatorez couldn't believe how powerful that slash was…if he held onto his sword he might not even have hands.

"For a former Tyrant, you sure don't remember who you're messing with." The brunette chuckled as he folded his arms again. "I am Virtue…Virtue of Patience…and my partner is Jingle the Kind. We're two of the seven Chosen witch hunters…and I'm the strongest witch hunter in the universe. I do not care if you had the former title of Tyrant. If I was hired to take you down, I would have done it years ago."

Fenrich and Artina were quick to rush over to Valvatorez's side. His injury to his hand wasn't as bad as the wound to his pride.

"I do not intend to clash swords with you again. Once the problem in this Netherworld is done, I intend to leave so try not to make a fool of yourself."

"You fucking son of a…"

"My lord you shouldn't move."

Valvatorez had never been so angry in his life. Seeing Virtue turn his back on him as he proceeded to continue walking through Hades like he was a guess of honor made his blood boil even more. He needed to get up and teach him a lesson.

"Hey, I know you kids were watching the entire time! You don't need to hide. I don't attack children."

That caused the other three members of Hades to flinch. Emizel and the others were watching the entire time and they didn't notice?

"Young master you really shouldn't be casting magic."

"But he insulted Father and now that he knows we're here, there's no excuse not to set him on fire!"

"Desco wants to kill him too." The little girl added.

"For someone like him to appear in my dream is disgusting." Fuka grumbled as she pointed her bat toward Virtue. "We need to get rid of them."

It was apparent that they were all angered by his attitude toward Valvatorez and Fenrich and wanted him gone. Of course Axel knew it wasn't a good idea seeing how powerful he was that everyone else failed to notice. He didn't know how he knew…but it might because of his…aura?

"Oh come on. How many people do I have to stand down to just get a room?"

Valvatorez's group was really tight at the end of the day. If one of them were hurt, the rest of the cast would stand up and fight for them. Axel was not one of them though.

"Come on, I'm serious! Why would it be a good idea to fight now?"

"Shut up Axel!" Emizel growled. "You can sit back and hide like you always do."

"Uhh…I'm hurt Young Master…"

Virtue did not intend to fight them though. Instead he ordered Jingle to follow him as the two advanced forward. The trio wouldn't be able to do anything with their focus on helping the wounded vampire up.

"Hey you."

Virtue was pointing to Axel of all people…the one demon that didn't want to fight.

"M-Me?"

"You seem to know your way around the prison. Take me to where the guest rooms are."

"Uhh…"

"You don't expect the guest to wonder around aimlessly."

"We do." Fuka butt in.

"…Jingle…you can deal with the kids. I'll come back for you once the rooms are shown to me."

"Okay dokie!"

The kids didn't know what to expect with the alien. She immediately took their attention away from Virtue with her non-stop talking asking them about this Netherworld. Even if Valvatorez demanded for Virtue to not make a move and for Axel to not show him around, Virtue ignored his existence at this point and forced the Dark Hero to show him around. Yep…this was slap in the face for the vampire who wasn't use to not getting his way as long as Fenrich was around…

* * *

Axel tried to be a good host to the witch hunter but found himself fidgeting around him. He ended up showing most of Hades before reaching the room. Virtue had a good memory so Axel was scoring points without realizing it. When Axel tried to start a conversation about him though, Virtue insisted that he focus at the task at hand and talk when he was done. The blonde demon didn't think the brunette would listen to him though hence why he continued awkwardly.

"Hey," Virtue stopped walking causing Axel to bump into him. "You don't need to be nervous around me. I don't go around attacking weaklings."

Here is a burn heal that will be used to apply to the burn that was Axel's pride.

"I'm not weak! I just don't like fighting…that's all…"

"…You haven't changed a bit."

"What?"

Virtue continued walking forcing Axel to keep up with him. Why did this human have to be so tall with his long legs? He had to walk twice as fast to catch up to him. The witch hunter ended up finding the place where he was going to sleep in the end making Axel feel lame for not being able to do something right.

"…Well…we're here…" Axel mumbled. "This is where the guests would stay."

"Do you stay here?"

"No…my room is somewhere else…"

"I see."

Opening the door, Virtue was surprised that despite being the demon realm, the beds look cozy to fit those who were not from Hades. Valvatorez must have made it clear that any guest of honor should have a relaxing place to sleep. There were only two beds that were slightly apart from each other.

Virtue immediately sat down on one of the bed to relax. He took off his shoes almost immediately so he wouldn't have to worry about dirtying the blanket.

"Aren't you worried?" The Dark Hero questioned. "You made an enemy of everyone here. Don't you think they'll come and stab you when you let your guard down?"

"No noble demon would do that." Virtue said with a scoff. "And if the Mutt tried to do it, I wouldn't hesitate to give him a taste of a hell worse than Hades."

"Oh…"

"Hey…"

"I have a name. It's Axel the Dark Hero!"

"…Axel…okay then Axel, I have a question for you." Gazing at the Dark Hero who refused to look at him he asked, "why are you here? I noticed things have been looking bad for you and yet you stay here expecting something. Nobody here respects you so why don't you return to your Netherworld. You would be safe from the rising dangers here and wouldn't have to deal with that Mutt's bullying."

"How would you know Fenrich is being a jerk?"

"I know him very well. He has a tendency of pushing his own problems onto someone else. Once you realize that though, he's just pathetic."

"R-Really?"

Virtue nodded his head. "Don't let him intimidate you. He barks and bites but he doesn't bite hard if you push hard enough. With someone of your caliber, you can force him to stop. If he tries anything though, you can come to me after you stand on your own two feet."

Virtue was just a stranger to Axel but this information was very…motivational to say the least. He felt his cheeks turn red at those encouraging words. Fenrich was not capable of handling the same treatment he gave to him…that really was nice to know, but it showed too when Virtue laid the smack down on the werewolf. Perhaps if he hung around the witch hunter then maybe he could learn to…

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, now leave me alone and let me take my nap."

"But what about your partner?"

"She already forgot I was supposed to pick her up. She'll be fine."

Axel wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

Jingle had her way with children. Maybe it had to do with the fact that despite being an alien, she knew how to set the mood and despite her swearing, she still managed to come off as a kind individual. She made things easier for the Hades' Party without Virtue's presence. The Christmas girl apologized for her partner's jerk persona, but he honestly wants to get things done…and was still angry with Fenrich walking out on the witch hunters. Of course that didn't mean Jingle had to be nice to the werewolf despite using her healing magic to help recover any broken ligaments that Virtue might have caused with his attack. Artina couldn't tell from looking at the former Tyrant but Virtue's injuries to people are subtle and require a powerful healing spell on a massive scale.

Still despite being healed, Valvatorez still had to be taken to the infirmary to have some bandages wrapped around his wrists. If he moved it when holding a sword, it might cause a negative reaction throughout his body. The entire time Artina was wrapping the bandage, Valvatorez flat out ignored the steward's presence. Fenrich couldn't even get an apology in with the foul mood the Prinny Instructor was in. Why did everything have to go so wrong?

Jingle left with the kids trying to explain more about why Virtue is such a grouchy human. Valvatorez didn't want to hear that man's name hence why Fuka thought it would be better to take her out to avoid backlash. The alien's stories made the younger members of the group laugh given how Jingle's description of Virtue was the exact opposite of the menacing witch hunter who defeated Valvatorez with one hit.

"Mr. Vampire, it is best not to move your wrist. You'll be able to fight with it soon, but please don't take out your sword now."

"I will remember that. Thank you Artina."

The werewolf felt his heart take a jab in the back. He hated being ignored in favor of Artina. Normally it's unintentional on the vampire because he was simply oblivious to how Fenrich felt about his lord. Now though, he was deliberately pressing his buttons.

Artina had to excuse herself because she had some issues to deal with concerning Flonne (who was free to leave Hades despite technically being under Valvatorez's command) leaving the two males alone. Valvatorez continued to look at his wrist in annoyance but refused to even glance in Fenrich's direction.

"My lord, if there's something on your mind, you're allowed to tell me."

No response. Fenrich might as well be the wind blowing in his lord's ear because he simply did not want to talk to him. If Valvatorez turned around, he would have seen Fenrich's ears droop like a sad puppy.

"Please excuse me my lord. I must prepare the plan for the next battle."

Fenrich rushed out of the area without turning back. Valvatorez could only growl the more he looked at his bandaged wrist. He was the former Tyrant that slaughtered many strong opponents that came his way. He was the one that took down the Corrupternment and then later Fear the Great itself yet he couldn't even see that witch hunter knock his sword out of his hand. If he was serious, he might have been dead for real.

And Fenrich never intended to tell his lord that he was hiring someone that could easily kill them all. More than that though, the witch hunter hated Fenrich's entire existence treating him like trash and Valvatorez didn't have the strength to stand up to the werewolf. Even when Fenrich was trying to talk to him, he didn't understand how furious he was. In fear of saying the wrong thing, he gave him the silent treatment. He wanted to talk things out calmly but that wasn't going to happen. With not much to do for the rest of the day, Valvatorez was best taking a nap to forget what had occurred in front of everyone.

* * *

When Valvatorez woke up, the nurse was treating other soldiers in his army. What happened while he was asleep? Going outside quickly, he realized another battle took place when he was in a deep slumber. The casualties were kept to a minimum though and it was only a few warriors that were getting stitched by the cleric.

The witch hunters proved their worth to most of the Hades' Party while he was napping. Apparently it was a harder enemy than the last but Virtue took them out with relative ease. Jingle's healing ability allowed for there to be no deaths on the battlefield and things were finished rather quickly.

"Honestly, you called me here for these weaklings?" Virtue grumbled as he was walking with the group like he was a part of them. "Give it two weeks and they'll be gone completely if things are this easy."

"Then that means things will return to normal right?" Emizel questioned.

"It should unless God has anything to say so." He chuckled, "But God is probably crying anyway."

Artina frowned when insulted God but Jingle cut right in.

"Umm…I thought God was umm…what was it?"

"Jingle, don't finish that sentence."

"Oh…fuck…"

"Also…" He stopped and glared at Fenrich. "I would appreciate it if you don't use your comrades as a meat shield. I taught you better Mutt then not to throw away your allies in combat. You worry about too many casualties yet you were so wiling to do so now."

The brunette was referring to Axel of course. Axel was use to being the one used as bait to lure the enemy out. However while the enemies were easy for Virtue, those particular beings…specifically targeted Axel, but no one noticed so using him to draw them out was downright foolish…and was probably the reason the Dark Hero had low self esteem in the first place especially when Fenrich does the commanding in Valvatorez's place.

"Do you understand me Mutt?"

"…Yes…"

It was such a quiet response the witch hunter wanted to hit him for it, but a lecture was enough. The kids were trailing behind the adult members of the group talking with themselves on what they were witnessing.

"Fenfen got scolded again." Fuka brought up. "I wonder why he won't talk back to Virtue."

"It probably has to do with seniority." Emizel explained. "We did hear that Virtue was Fenrich's teacher."

"But isn't that odd?" Desco wondered out loud. "Desco is confused on why a human is able to survive that long. Is he like Nemo or is he like Big Sis?"

Jingle heard them and fell back to answer their questions again.

"Oh Virtue is a human but when you're a witch hunter, you gain the right to age slowly or stop aging altogether. It's fucking amazing if you ask me, and since Virtue is the only human of the seven Chosen then that privilege was granted by our God."

"Your god?"

"Yeah. Each section has a God. Artina says she prays to God but she's only praying to her God. We have our own God; you demons have your own God and a few other portions of the universe have their own God. I know the angel's God and our witch hunter God do not get along."

"I didn't know that…" Fuka mumbled. "Did you Emizel?"

"Yeah. It states that our God is the God of the Netherworld. We don't have to worship him but we acknowledge he exists. There wouldn't be a Netherworld without the God of the Dead."

"Really…so it almost sounds like the Gods are from…"

"Greek mythology according to you humans." Jingle said with a hum. "And there are so many more planets out there and many more Gods. It's so amazing to travel as a witch hunter with your partner."

Virtue frowned hearing Jingle go on about the universe and asked her to stop again.

"Oh come on Virtue! You would be fucking lying if you didn't enjoy exploring unexplored territory."

"With you it's a nightmare especially when you nearly get us killed constantly."

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse meeeee!"

The interaction between the human and alien fit really well especially since the aliens have made it clear that they want to destroy earth by "majority vote" and the Hades' Party are the enemies of the universe. Guess not all aliens want to kill humans after all.

Yet Valvatorez was watching the group interact normally with Virtue and Jingle and were fine without him. A feeling in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time was coming back to him. His eyes wavered as he intended to look away. Virtue was the one that spotted him first followed by Artina.

"Oh Mr. Vampire, you're awake." The pink haired angel said with a smile. "Hope you had a nice nap."

"…Did you guys go into battle without me?"

The group fell silent but Fenrich spoke up. "There was an attack shortly after we left you alone. We didn't want to wake you from your slumber so I just had Virtue deal with what he was tasked to do and my calculations were correct and he handled the job flawlessly."

Again a sting in his heart like something was breaking. Why did Fenrich sound so proud of Virtue's strength?

"We should be finished dealing with these particles of The Great Evil within two weeks. Then we can focus on more important things."

Valvatorez could only nod his head slowly. They did the entire mission without him and came out with no injuries with Virtue doing the work for them…

* * *

Later that night, Valvatorez ended up taking a walk outside of Hades. He wanted to get away with these feelings that were rising inside of him. The vampire had never felt these emotions toward anyone before. Normally he was good at keeping his anger under wrap but at the moment, Val just wanted to forget Artina's warning about not using his wrist to use his sword and slice some trees away in a fit of rage. He sliced and diced them so much that they couldn't even be used for lumber. He felt a sharp pain from his wrist when doing so but ignored it and hacked away more of the trees in the area he as in.

Why was he so angry? Was it because he lost to a human? Was it because he was humiliated in front of everyone despite being in charge? Or was it because he failed to stand up for Fenrich and his anger was being directed toward his best friend than the person who was causing him these negative emotions in the first place? It didn't make any sense to him!

After making a nice path of cut down trees, Valvatorez attempted to sit on one of the stumps. The sharp pain was taking full affect now as he looked at his wrists. Why was it bleeding? He wasn't even cut…

"Didn't think you were that stupid to use your sword despite the injury I gave you."

Valvatorez jumped hearing the voice. His blood was boiling as he turned around to see that the witch hunter was not asleep when he should have been. Humans don't have the endurance to stay up in the middle of the night without feeling tired yet…

"Why are you here? Are you here to brag about what happened?"

"No. I was just taking a walk. I don't sleep that often and when you have that damn alien as your roommate, you'll never get any sleep." He snarked as he leaned against one of the few trees that Valvatorez did not cut down. "But to think you guys were having problems with these monsters."

"We weren't having any problems." The vampire growled. "Fenrich just wanted to get things over with since we have more important issues to pertain to."

"Which is?"

"I have no obligation to tell you."

Virtue only chuckled at this response. "Whatever you say. I'll be doing your job until they're gone. Until then you can sit around and watch."

The former Tyrant clenched his fists, eyes glaring red in the direction of the human.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and have my comrades fight alone, you got another thing coming! Guhh…"

His wrist was hurting him again. Virtue just shook his head seeing that the vampire failed to realize what happened.

"You won't be able to use your wrist for a couple of days. I was only demonstrating a small portion of my power. As a witch hunter, it is important to hit the vital organs of your opponent to prevent them from fighting. If they cannot fight, you do not need to kill. If they continue to fight from there, then I will show no mercy. It's not a game breaking injury. You'll heal within three to four days if you don't try to force yourself to use that wrist in battle."

Like that would make him feel better. Valvatorez continued to snarl at the human. How could he be bested so easily?

"Damn you…"

"Really, I do not understand why you're antagonistic toward me. I am doing you a huge favor by getting rid of the pests for two weeks. That Mutt will probably find some way to reduce the amount I get one way or another. Surely you should be grateful."

"Grateful? Why would I be grateful to someone like you?!" The vampire suddenly snapped. "I could probably tolerate a strong opponent that got the best of me but I will not tolerate your insults toward Fenrich! Unless you apologize, I will never yield to you!"

Virtue blinked realizing that the raven haired vampire was upset over the werewolf the entire time and just burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! You're upset over that? I thought you would be hurt about being beaten in front of your friends and the Prinnies, but you're upset with my pet names for that Mutt? Ha ha ha! You're so funny, but I guess the rumors of the Tyrant Valvatorez being weird were correct. Ha ha ha!"

That laugh sounded hollow and artificial like he was just mocking him at this point. Virtue had demonstrated he was incapable of feeling any positive emotions like happiness if he wouldn't even let his partner talk about their wonderful occupation outside of the Netherworld.

"You think my friendship with Fenrich is funny you damn human?"

"Friendship? Is that what they call it in hell nowadays. I thought Fenrich already lost his virginity already but I guess not if you're that oblivious."

What was he rambling about now? Virtue smirked as he stopped resting on the tree to walk toward the vampire. Valvatorez wouldn't be able to protect himself if Virtue decided to attack him now, but he wanted to do something else instead.

"You really haven't noticed the Mutt's feelings for you?"

"H-Huh? Feelings what feelings?"

"400 years…he was a love struck teenager that forgot everything he was taught in the witch hunter realm to chase after someone of power according to the reports. We didn't believe he could have went with the great Tyrant Valvatorez, but seeing him now, it's easy to see how he manipulated you into coming with you."

"…What are you getting at."

He didn't understand. He didn't understand what this witch hunter was talking about with Fenrich.

"What I'm saying is this." He smirked as he spoke the words ever so softly when he leaned into Valvatorez's ear. "Keep away from my Mutt. He's my property and while you had 400 years with him, I had known him all of his life. I know what makes him tick and I know what makes him scream in bed."

Again his heart was hurting especially at that last part. Virtue just chuckled as he moved away and began to walk back to the prison. "I'm going to get some shut in again. Hopefully you actually stop and think about that Mutt before doing anything stupid like get in the way between our _**wonderful relationship**_."

Valvatorez didn't notice the last word was dripping with sarcasm. The vampire took it to face value as he walked away. He didn't know what happened. Fenrich and that witch hunter were in a relationship and Valvatorez didn't know that…he didn't even know that Fenrich had "feelings"…the same thing that everyone accused him of having for Artina (which he didn't).

_I…need to get back…I…_

* * *

Valvatorez was quick to zoom back to his room trying to forget what happened. He was hoping that Fenrich would be asleep but that wasn't the case. Fenrich was waiting for him next to his coffin lost in thought. Immediately the vampire didn't want to deal with the werewolf but his steward made it clear that he wanted to talk.

"My lord…there's something I must confess."

He didn't want to hear it now. Nope…just wanted to sleep.

"My lord."

"What is it?" Valvatorez asked. He was just exhausted when he closed the door. He just wanted to plop down into his coffin and let it shut but Fenrich wouldn't let him do that yet.

"…I apologize for not warning you about the call. My intention was to talk to you after I got Virtue situated and then introduce him…I didn't want you to see him…" Fenrich had to pause because he didn't want to outright admit that Virtue was bullying him…in the same way he bullies Axel.

"Fenrich, that's not what I'm mad about. If you were going to explain things later and it ended up that way, fine, but I want to know why you didn't tell me that you were a witch hunter!"

"I'm not. I quit when I went with you. I was honest when I told you that my profession was an assassin."

"But what he said though…you were taken in by the witch hunters, trained by that damn academy and then you couldn't become one of the seven Chosen so you became a mercenary."

Fenrich growled having his past repeated before him. "That is correct…" The more he thought about his academy time, the more he wanted to just bolt out of the room. It wasn't a good memory at all.

"…I can't imagine you failing in academia. You're intelligent."

"…The boss didn't think so…" He murmured softly to himself. "She didn't think much of me period…"

Looking up Valvatorez noticed that the usual shine in his steward's eyes was completely gone when he started rambling about his time in the academy.

"Even if I was taken into the witch hunters, werewolves were treated horribly there. When the boss hates werewolves, she makes things a living hell and no matter how much I put up in the academy and worked my ass off…she still failed me because of my race…told me that I'll never be one of them and assigned me to a guild…but I…" He stopped immediately. Nope, he wasn't going to think about his dreams and how badly it ended by being in a guild. Thinking of those goblins…not going happen…nope…

"Fenrich?"

"After I left the guild I went solo. It was the only thing I was good at and earned a name for myself…and then I met you and saw potential that I could never achieve…I admit I did use the opportunity to run away because I didn't want to keep being seen as a failure but at the same time…I was serious when I said I would dedicate my life with you. If that's what your worrying about…if my promise is hollow that's not the case my lord…I swore to the moon."

This was the most Fenrich have ever talked about his past although it was a recap since Virtue literally split what the werewolf had done before meeting him. Yet Valvatorez was still angry at what the brunette told him.

"I apologize for not talking about my past. I felt like it wasn't important and it was…" He closed his eyes. He couldn't just say how painful it was, but his lord cut him off with something else.

"I'm not angry about that Fenrich! I promised you I would not dig into your past. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me about being a witch hunter but…but…why are you still keeping in contact with that witch hunter despite the abuse he throws at you?!"

"H-Huh?"

His lord's eyes were red again. He was raging about…that?

"There's nothing going on between Virtue and me. We're a student and teacher…he's not happy with how I threw away everything to be with you." He wasn't blushing when he whispered that last part, nope!

"Oh really?" The Prinny Instructor was not convinced. "Does a student teacher relationship involve being able to call him at any time for assistance? Does a student teacher relationship involve being buddy buddies on the battlefield?"

"My lord?!"

"Does a student teacher relationship involve taking the abuse psychologically from that bastard?! Does it involve sleeping with him during your academy years?!"

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T!" Fenrich didn't intend to raise his voice but his face was incredibly red at that point. "That bastard is lying! Why would he say that?!"

He wanted to die in embarrassment. He didn't want to explain this to Valvatorez at all, but the vampire was not letting him off the hook if this was what he was upset about.

Fenrich couldn't come up with words to explain what happened between the two. It was like he was trying to hide something from his past. If he didn't say anything now, he feared his lord would look at him negatively from here on out…but if he explained the situation, he would still hate him.

"…I didn't engage in anything during the academy years." He finally mumbled to himself more than his lord. "I was so focused on proving myself I didn't have time for those things…yet there was that nasty rumor about Virtue. Apparently he switched his sin with a succubus…and apparently he would raise your grade if you slept with him…it wasn't much of a rumor because he got caught but by the time I graduated from the academy he slept with everyone…" His face darkened. "Except me…"

He almost sounded upset that he was ignored in particular and that caused the vampire to hiss.

"…It didn't matter if those scandals went down in the witch hunter realm. If you were a Chosen, you could get away with anything except probably murdering each other or defying their God. Virtue still kept his job and did a good job teaching history of the universe and the many other planets…" There was a hint of sadness in his tone. "As a Chosen, you could anywhere in the universe and no one could stop you. The lower your ranking…like in a guild or a mercenary…the less places you can go…I wanted that so much and I was still denied it…"

So much information was given to the vampire but at this point, Valvatorez really didn't want to hear Fenrich talk anymore.

"My lord?"

"…"

"…I didn't sleep with Virtue…or anyone…" His cheeks flustered again as he mumbled something to himself causing his entire face to turn red, "I'm not lying…"

"…"

"My lord, please forgive me for not saying anything…"

"…Sorry Fenrich. I need some rest. I can't think now."

Valvatorez glanced at his friend and regretted it. Fenrich looked more like a helpless puppy each minute and he had every right to be. Here Fenrich was being the most open than ever and all Valvatorez could do was just reject him outright because these feelings inside of him weren't letting him forgive Fenrich so easily. He couldn't talk to the werewolf like this and he just wanted to sleep.

"Good night Fenrich."

"My lord…"

The former Tyrant crawled into his coffin and hid inside. He just wanted to shut everything out now. Fenrich did the same but refused to sit by his lord. Val could hear the steward open the door and leave…so he wasn't going to sleep next to him now.

"Dammit…idiot…I'm such an idiot…" Valvatorez cursed as he forced his eyes shut. Why couldn't' he figure out what was wrong? Why was he acting like such a possessive jerk?

He knew…he knew very well deep down. He wasn't that oblivious. He knew he was jealous and scared of Virtue. Jealous that Virtue knew Fenrich longer than him and knew everything about him...and how he was easily tricked by Virtue's knowledge of the werewolf. He was scared that within the two weeks Virtue was there, Virtue would take everything away from him…the idea of anyone doing that and being too powerless to stop it made his heart stop…and he knew he was angry with Fenrich for just calling the brunette in the first place to assist. Why did he call him dammit! Fenrich was his friend!

"…Friend…of course we're not friends…when did we stop being friends…"

Yeah…friends weren't the word to refer to Fenrich anymore. He had fallen in love for the werewolf in the end and didn't want things to go poorly at all…but given how Fenrich had run off to god knows where, he probably screwed things up.

* * *

**Me: Done with 9773 words. If you haven't noticed some of the suggestive undertones near the end of the chapter concerning Valvatorez confronting Virtue, I'm keeping the rating at T because I feel like its not enough to garner an M rating especially if Virtue is lying. Notes!**

**1. Virtue has been brought up and shown in other fanfics. The Pokémon fanfic **_**Trick and Treat**_** is an alternate version of him (but one feature still remains the same obviously). He's often brought up in **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_** chapters. Virtue is the strongest witch hunter in the universe and that's because he goes around the universe defeating powerful foes and saving the world. His partner is the alien Jingle. She is supposed to be the token good alien of the Disgaea universe given how the aliens in Disgaea 4 want to destroy earth because they hate humans. Jingle is shown to not only like humans but also befriended Virtue. She has an obvious crush on Virtue and if you haven't noticed, Jingle's character tic is swearing constantly specifically the F word so even though her title refers to her kindness, that doesn't mean she can't swear. The reason Virtue doesn't want Jingle to bring up their adventures because I can imagine the two being like Team Rocket and how it never goes well (and also showing a not so serious side of Virtue). **

**2. Fenrich says over 400 years ago because it's more vague while Virtue says 400 years because Virtue is trying to be more accurate. Jingle is the one that does the calculations of the two so of course he's not going to be right in terms of the timeline. **

**3. If you haven't noticed, witch hunters have titles based on a virtue and a sin. Virtue is literally patience hence why he's able to beat Valvatorez so easily. (Patience is the opposite of wrath). Jingle is kindness.**

**4. Virtue is noticeably kind to Axel. Sure Valvatorez gave him some sympathy but this is legitimate kindness…a strong person outright encouraging Axel and defending Axel for Fenrich using him as a shield. Gameplay wise, Axel is great for being bait and Virtue is against that tactic (given how despite he would love to do that with Jingle, she's a mage that wouldn't really work). I don't really want to explain why until later stories (but Emizel's chapter in Higanbana will bring up one reason why Virtue is kind to Axel). **

**5. The Greek Gods is more of a shout out to Kid Icarus and again pointing to my headcanon that Kid Icarus and Disgaea take place in the same universe (along with Queen's Blade). Palutena/Athena is in charge of the angels (and the humans by proxy) so Artina is praying to her in particular but Artina unlike other angels actually doesn't know God's gender and refers to God as him instead of her like other angels do (and this applies to Flonne too if only because she's a ditz). The God that the witch hunters work under is Ares the God of War. He and Palutena do not get along at all. The God that demons worship is Hades (and what Emizel meant by they acknowledge him when the prison is named after him). And of course you have all the other Gods but these are the three main ones for fractions that apply to the Disgaea universe. **

**6.I'll say this right now; Virtue was lying about being in a sexual relationship with Fenrich. It was obvious when he called Fenrich virgin but since Val didn't catch that, he decides to troll Val by saying they are just to anger him. Virtue is going to be doing this a lot since for the next couple of fics will take place afterwards. **

**7. Fenrich is still being vague with his backstory (and he still left out a lot of information too...and Virtue did too). Since this story is not meant to dive into the witch hunter history, Fenrich only tells things from his point of view. There are three things that happen when you graduate the academy for X amount of years. If you're really lucky, you can be chosen as one of the Seven Chosen to serve under the God of War. Of course the numbers haven't changed at all so that's a red flag it's not going to happen. However the boss can hire people under her to serve directly as a close second. The thing you are sent to next is the guild. Those who still have potential but simply cannot be high ranking must work together in groups and accomplish missions to get a higher rank. It works similar to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon guilds. In contrast after a certain amount of missions or years, you can choose to work independent as a mercenary. Regardless of what you take, you don't have the freedom to explore the entire galaxy and for someone like Fenrich, he was just stuck taking on missions in the Netherworld. Everyone else who is useless is kind of just there making the population and being the lowest people. Fenrich fears that more than anything and now that he quit, he's officially in the lowest ranking if he were to return. **

**So that's it. This is not the end of this story arc for Valvatorez/Fenrich and will continue with other fanfics for the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge. Next is Artina and I'm still debating whether to put her story in the same universe as this one or to make it a stand-alone. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
